Draco does a good deed
by lookmeintheeyesnickjonas
Summary: Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger, self-confessed bookworm, muggle-born virgin whose best friend was his sworn enemy. And he liked it.


"She hasn't even had her first kiss and she's 17!"

"She's still a stuck-up virgin"

"I heard some guy tried to go to second base with her and she hexed him so badly he was in hospital for a week!"

The whispers followed her everywhere, behind hands and conveyed with loaded glances.

"Hey Granger, waiting for Prince Charming to come so that you can have your first kiss on your wedding night?" The mocking laughter followed her as she made her way to the charms classroom, eyes burning with unshed tears. Her head dropped, eyes focused on her shoes, as a particularly loud round of laughter started after a derogatory comment about the length of her skirt.

Draco rounded the corner in time to see her big brown eyes fill with tears. His heart clenched; he always had a weakness for crying girls. Oh fuck, he was really going to do this. Draco stepped out and eyes immediately zoned in on him laughter forgotten, eyelashes fluttering and hips jutted to the side. He walked straight towards Granger, a sexy smirk fluttering across his lips. Her eyes widened as his shadow reached her, her mouth forming the words to a question that the rest of the world didn't get to hear. Because he kissed her. Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger, self-confessed bookworm, muggle-born virgin whose best friend was his sworn enemy. And he liked it.

The gasps, and the one girl that had fainted dead away, only made the moment all the more sweet.

Draco cupped her face and kissed Hermione softly, plucking at her rosy lips with a gentle caress. "Play along," Draco hissed in her ear, when she wouldn't relax her stiff demeanour, grasping her earlobe between his teeth and extracting a squeak from Hermione. Hermione melted into his body as his kisses became more insistent and he pushed his body lightly against hers, pressing her against the wall intimately. Draco smiled with genuine pleasure when he heard Hermione's bag drop to the floor and her fingers tighten on his biceps. Draco bit her bottom lip making Hermione gasp and allowing himself access to her mouth. Draco slid his tongue into her warm carven and started exploring with a slow, sensuous passion. Draco slid his hand lower until it was resting just above her bum, Hermione emitting a squeak as he did. Draco held her a bit tighter as her legs shook gently when his tongue caressed hers. He twinned one hand in her hair, which was mercifully down for once, and used it to angle her head. Breaking away from her mouth, both gasping lightly for air, Draco peppered kisses down her windpipe, his gaze following the brush that had spread down her chest. Grey orbs connected with brown and Draco felt her gratitude wash through him at the silence, and gaping, even jealous looks.

"Meet me outside the room of requirement just before curfew," Draco's voice, a low urgent rumble, just loud enough for the people closest to them to hear.

Hermione nodded dumbly, eyes glazed over and knees still slightly wobbly. Draco pressed another smouldering kiss against her lips and tugged a curl, familiarly. "See you later babe." Hermione swore she almost toppled to the ground, hearing that endearment coming out of _his_ mouth.

Draco let a satisfied smirk curl his lips upwards. Doing good deeds could be pleasurable it seemed. He was so going to heaven.

D&H

"Why did you do that for me this morning?" Hermione demanded, unable to keep the quiver from her voice. When Draco had left her, the pleasure fading rapidly, mortification crept in and she felt to the bathroom, too ashamed of herself to be able to look anyone in the eye.

"Why look gift Dragon in the mouth, Granger?" Hermione's eyes flashed at him; now he was trying to best her with words. Well that wasn't going to work.

"A gift horse, Malfoy." She rolled her eyes, he couldn't even get the phrase right.

Draco lifted on blond eyebrow arrogantly, "Why would you look a horse in the mouth Granger?"

"Why would you look a Dragon in the mouth!" Hermione asked, exasperatedly, irritation lacing her tone.

"Exactly," Draco said smugly, folding his arms over his chest. Hermione let out an angered shriek, her eyes darting towards the open window, looking very much like she would like to push him out of it. She took a deep, steadying breath and turned back to face Draco.

"That makes no sense." Hermione grumbled under her breath and Draco let a smug smile curl the ends of his lips as he saw the fight slip out of Hermione. Draco heard voices at the end of the corridor and his demeanour switched instantly, throwing his body at Hermione's so they crashed backwards into the stone wall.

"Someone's coming," Draco said urgently, silver orbs staring down at her with unbearable intensity. "Look like we've been snogging!"

"No-one's co-" Hermione was cut short as Draco's mouth descended on hers and she lost all coherent thought. Her jumbled mind registered that she should protest when he lifted her up against the wall and wrapped her legs around his lean waist. It registered that she probably shouldn't be letting him undo her buttons, or make a hickey on her neck. But, oh sweet Merlin that felt good.

"Please," She half-moaned, not quite sure what she was begging for. Was this really the kind of girl she was? 30 seconds of snogging a cute-okay sinfully handsome teenage (man)-and she was ready to abandon all of her morals and let him take her against this wall.

Draco gave her a wicked smile in return and buried a hand in her curly tresses, angling her head so her neck was better exposed to his mouth. He lightly nipped at her pulse point, eliciting a soft moan from her swollen lips.

"They're still watching us," Draco breathed into Hermione's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Draco's hand slipped up her thigh underneath her school skirt and Hermione froze, trying to quell the panic that was rising in her body.

"Granger, Granger, no-ones going to believe we're dating if you freeze up every time I touch you in a non-PG way."

"I can't help it!" Hermione retorted sharply, immobilising against Draco's chest. He appraised her for a few, unmoving, seconds wondering the best course of action. He let his fingers trail slowly down her cheek, caressing her soft skin with a silent promise. His tongue then followed the same route before ending on her lips, giving her a long, sensuous kiss.

"Relax," Draco whispered against her skin, lightly suckling her neck and causing her hands to curl into fists around his shirt. Hermione moaned loudly. Her eyes blinked open and her hand covered her mouth in horror, cheeks a burning red. Draco allowed himself an amused chuckle before pulling her hand away from her swollen lips. "Granger, it means you're enjoying this, which means _I_ am doing my job correctly." His lips curved with a silent promise.

Draco pushed his hips firmly against hers so she could feel the outline of his erection. "You're not the only one affected by this," Her mouth dropped open into an embarrassed 'o' and Draco gave her a devious smirk before thrusting his hips against hers. Hermione surprised herself with the urge to desperately grind herself against Draco in an attempt to recreate that all too brief moment of friction.

Her fingers shakily pulled apart the last button from its whole and a wordless gasp fell from her lips. Draco's smirk grew as he observed the crimson that tainted her cheeks as she stared shamelessly at his chiselled chest.

"And thats not even the most impressive part of me," Draco grinned suggestively as glanced down at his crotch, Hermione's gaze following his and widening significantly before she hurriedly darted her gaze back to his laughing silver orbs.

"Malfoy, we can stop now, I think they're gone." She craned her neck, trying to see past Draco but he seemed to fill her entire vision and she couldn't help but be drawn back by his swollen lips and smouldering eyes.

"Mmmm do you?" He drawled sinuously, letting his deep, blatantly sexual tone wash over her. Her courage started to fail, reducing her to a stuttering, flushing mess.

"Uh, yeah. So you could let me down now." She tried to move her legs but Draco kept her pressed intimately against the wall, one hand resting lightly on her leg in case she misinterpreted the intention in his eyes.

"The thing is, I'd rather like to finish what we started." His gaze dipped down to her breasts, encased only in a black bra and then back up to Hermione's eyes, liking the way her cheeks coloured scarlet at his innuendo. "That is after all what boyfriend and girlfriend do, don't they Hermione?" Oh Merlin, he'd used her first name. How it is possible that a word she'd heard a million times sounded completely different from his mouth: it sounded sexual, promising and delicious.

"But we're-uh-not boyfriend and girlfriend." Hermione licked her lips nervously as Draco dipped his head and started nipping and licking the skin on her neck, working his way dangerously close to her lips.

The heat started to flare between them again.

"Oh my mistake," Draco murmured, capturing her earlobe between his teeth and sucking it erotically, making Hermione squirm deliciously against him. "Perhaps we should rectify that situation."

"Oh," She squeaked, eyes widening. She gaze quickly sought his and she saw that he was seriously. "I guess that would be ok."

"Excellent," He purred, eyes narrowing deliciously on her lips while his hips moved of their own accord, rubbing sinuously against hers. "Now where were we?"

Needless to say Hermione never had anyone questioning her virginity again.


End file.
